行ってきます
by akachiis
Summary: Nagisa , together with Karma are going to the moon [literally] to 'save' koro sensei. Kayano is worried about his {their} safety, and Nagisa is there to comfort her. [WARNING : CONTAIN HEAVY SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA]


**Author's note ; This is a drabble based on my short nagikae doujinshi for the 'moon arc'. Contained spoilers! you have been warned!**

 **行ってきます**

Kayano couldn't believe what she heard that came out from Itona's mouth. Nagisa and Karma are going into the space. They are the ones who are going to carry the mission and find out the way to save koro sensei. What is this 'anxious' feeling deep inside her heart?

That day, the class has been planning to 'high jacked' the rocket. At first it sounded like a joke. Them? A pack of nine graders are going to high jack a fucking rocket ? But after listening to their plans, and having the teachers including Koro sensei to help them, everything has been going on... smoothly. So to say.

Kayano clenched her fist against her chest. She has faith in that blunette. But sometimes she can't help but worry. Nagisa is calm, but sometimes he would just act without thinking. In short, he didnt think long before doing something. And that made her to feel... worried.

While the others are preparing for the mission,Kayano couln't help but to land her gaze on his azure eyes. Which he looked back at her, but she would just widened her eyes and then looks away in embarrassement.

She watches him from afar, as he wears the uniform . Her cheeks went red when he notices her watching him. He gave her his boyish grin, and waved at her. Kayano, how ever got so nervous. And only can forced an awkward smile before she approached nagisa , who is now in an astronaut outfit.

As she approaches him, Nagisa's smile got wider and eventually he faces Kayano properly. She shyly stands properly, and as she looks at nagisa; she takes a deep breath.

"Kayano," he called. "What's wrong ? "

"G-Good luck, Nagisa!" She told him with her red the hell is she doing? Why is she so nervous to begin with? Kayano promised herself to continue to act as his friend didnt she? But why did she show him her true nature?

Nagisa, however, got slightly confused with her actions. Though he understands her worries . After all this is just so unusual. They never did things like this before.

A soft , gentle smile is present on his features. Whoever thought that his friend would be this caring? Though he knows that Kayano is caring to everybody.

"Thank you."

He finally said, bringing his hand to the greenette's head. Her hair is soft , just like the usual. He pushes Kayano's head gently, making her to stumbled, and eventually pressing her face against his chest.

"It will be okay." He told her, his tone is lower than before. "It will be okay, i'll be back; for sure. That is a promise."

Kayano could feel her face is burning. She could feel ears also burning. What is this? Her heart is racing like crazy, but somehow she felt calm and ... safe?

After several minutes, Nagisa eventually moves away from her. Touching her cheeks with his index finger, Nagisa gives her his usual grin.

Looking at his grinning face, Kayano slowly curled her lips into her usual smile. He's right, there's no reason for her to feel this 'worried' and 'anxious' . He'll be okay, after all it's Nagisa.

"I have faith in you."

She finally said. Nagisa widened his azure eyes. Nobody ever put trust in him. Mostly because they knew that he is going to screw up. But Kayano... Kayano is different.

"Thank you!"

His tone is different. This time , he expressed it with happiness. To think there is somebody who has faith in him, who trust him. Made him to smile wider than before.

"Nagisa-kun, it's time!"

He could hear Ritsu's voice from his cellphone. Nodding, the bluenette turns around to go to the space ship. He's nervous, of course. But ... at least he knew that he's going to be okay.

"Kayano, I'm going!" He stops for a moment, tilting his head to face Kayano for one last time, displaying his soft smile for Kayano.

The greenete stares him in awe for several seconds before she replied his smile with her brighter smile.

 **"Have a safe trip, Nagisa!"**


End file.
